


Clueless

by Furikake_Lover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Naruto está completamente enamorado, Romance, Sasuke es un completo despistado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furikake_Lover/pseuds/Furikake_Lover
Summary: —Tú… ¿No lo recuerdas? —vio la expresión del pelinegro de pura confusión. — ¡Hoy son nuestros tres meses! —exclamó indignado, con las mejillas levemente arreboladas.Sasuke frunció el ceño, tratando con todo de sí comprender lo que el rubio estaba intentando decirle. Al final, se rindió.— ¿Tres meses de qué?Vio como el ojiazul pareció derrumbarse y, luego, como su rostro se enfurecía.— ¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Son tres meses desde que salimos juntos!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

— ¡Sasuke, Naruto está aquí! —se escuchó la voz de un hermano mayor avisando a su hermanito que alguien lo buscaba.

Uchiha Sasuke escuchó el llamado de su hermano y bajó las escaleras de su casa para dirigirse a la puerta, en lo que su hermano Itachi hablaba con el que era su mejor amigo desde el inicio de la escuela primaria.

— ¿…cesta? ¿Algo especial que celebrar hoy? —le llegó a sus oídos parte de la conversación que Itachi y Naruto mantenían.

El rubio soltó una risita avergonzada, rascándose la nuca en un gesto típico suyo cuando se sentía apenado.

—Sí, hoy son tres meses. —informó con la emoción bañando su rostro, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Tres meses de qué exactamente, Sasuke no tenía idea. Luego le preguntaría a su amigo sobre lo que hablaba con Itachi para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Hey, dobe. —le saludó.

El ojiazul entonces volteó a verlo y su sonrisa se amplió automáticamente en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Itachi les dedicó una mirada que ocultaba miles de pensamientos y le sonrió al dúo antes de que se fueran.

—Pásenla bien. —les despidió el Uchiha mayor, observando como su hermanito levantaba la mano en respuesta, ya habiendo salido de la casa.

SNS

En lo que caminaban, el pelinegro dirigió la vista a su amigo con una ceja alzada, observando como parecía haber tomado en cuenta su apariencia un poco más de lo normal. Sus zapatos estaban limpios, sus pantalones de mezclilla parecían recién lavados, cuando normalmente el rubio podía usarlos hasta más de una semana seguida sin que le preocupara la mugre o el olor. Llevaba una camiseta gris sin ni una sola arruga, como si la hubiera planchado (¿Quién planchaba las camisetas?) y una chaqueta de color naranja brillante. Además, su cabello lucía menos enredado de lo usual, y se notaba que se lo había lavado rigurosamente.

Sip, definitivamente Naruto había puesto algo de empeño en arreglarse aunque fuera un poco. A Sasuke le pareció algo extraño, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. La mente del Uzumaki era un total misterio para él, podía llegar a ser muy impredecible.

Frunció el ceño mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de resolver el acertijo que en esos momentos era su mejor amigo.

—Entonces…—comenzó Sasuke. — ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —preguntó.

Hace un par de días Naruto le había pedido que salieran hoy, pero no quiso darle detalles de a dónde irían o a hacer qué. Normalmente, el pelinegro no hubiera aceptado salir sin tener idea de a qué diablos se estaba metiendo, considerando que Naruto solía meterse en problemas de vez en cuando o se le ocurrían unas ideas un tanto extrañas, pero el rubio estuvo especialmente insistente en que quería salir y Sasuke, al final, cedió, rogando en su interior que no fuera alguna tontería como que en Ichiraku estuvieran estrenando algún nuevo sabor de Ramen por tiempo limitado o algo así.

Caminando un poco más, llegaron al parque. Curiosamente, estaba bastante vacío. Había algunos niños jugando y un par de personas más, pero no estaba concurrido. El clima estaba bastante fresco, agradable, y estaba parcialmente nublado, por lo que el sol de la tarde no sería una gran molestia.

Curioseó los alrededores, sin tener idea de por qué el rubio querría que fueran al parque. Solían venir juntos muy a menudo cuando eran niños, para correr y jugar y pasar tiempo juntos. Con el paso del tiempo, el parque dejó de ser un lugar interesante para ellos y comenzaron a ir a otros lugares o a quedarse en casa.

Distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, Naruto le tomó del brazo y lo jaló con él.

— ¡Vamos! —le dijo, su voz con un toque de emoción y nervios.

Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio que seguirle el paso, sabiendo que si no lo hacía sería arrastrado por esa máquina de energía de ojos azules que tenía su brazo prisionero.

El rubio se detuvo debajo de un árbol de cerezo en flor y, soltando el agarre que mantenía en el Uchiha, se agachó junto a unos arbustos y comenzó a rebuscar entre ellos. Sasuke, por segunda vez ese día, arqueó una ceja y observó al rubio con confusión y una pizca de desconfianza. ¿Qué estaba tramando ese idiota?

Entonces le vio sacar una canasta de picnic, que aparentemente estuvo escondida entre las plantas todo ese tiempo.

El Uchiha lo observó perplejo, cada vez comprendiendo menos.

Lo vio sacar una manta de dentro de la cesta y extenderla sobre el pasto, alisándola con cuidado para luego sentarse sobre ella y levantar la vista hacia Sasuke, como queriendo saber lo que el pelinegro pensaba a través de sus ojos.

—Tú querías… ¿ir de picnic? —preguntó el Uchiha, con un tono notablemente confundido.

A Naruto se le colorearon levemente las mejillas de un tono rosado.

—Quería hacer algo diferente hoy. —su voz se escuchaba levemente avergonzada.

 _“Extraño”_. Eso fue lo único que pasó por la cabeza del ojinegro.

En lo que Naruto volvía a abrir la cesta, se sentó también sobre la manta y lo observó sacar unos sándwiches que parecían llevar bastantes tomates, unos tomates rellenos y una cajita con dangos como postre. Además, también sacó unos refrescos, unos platos y vasos de plástico, y servilletas.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio mientras él acomodaba todo a su gusto, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tampoco es que supiera qué rayos decir, puesto que seguía estando completamente perdido.

— ¡Ta-rá! —el rubio sonrió victorioso al haber arreglado todo. — ¿Qué opinas?

—Debo decir que me sorprende que lo que sacaste de esa canasta no fuera ramen. —murmuró, aun perplejo ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

A decir verdad, le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas con tomates que el ojiazul tenía guardadas dentro de la cesta. ¿Acaso hoy era su cumpleaños y por algún motivo lo había pasado por alto? ¿O estaría Naruto tratando de compensarlo por algo que hizo sin saber que él aún no estaba enterado?

—Sí, bueno… Pensé que esto te agradaría más que el ramen. —se llevó la mano a la nuca, rascándose nervioso. — ¡Además! —su voz se alzó ligeramente, con ánimo. —Puedo ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku siempre que quiera de todos modos.

La respuesta de Sasuke fue un ligero _“hn”,_ cruzándose de piernas mientras apoyaba su brazo izquierdo en el suelo, quedando inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaste todo esto? —cuestionó a lo que hacía un gesto señalando la comida.

Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa. Parecía estar bastante nervioso desde que salieron de su casa, y el sonrojo no había desaparecido de sus mejillas.

—Yo lo hice.

Sasuke lo miró aún más perplejo, su rostro denotando una honesta sorpresa.

— ¿Tú? —un asentimiento. — ¿Cocinaste? —otro asentimiento. — ¿Y la cocina no explotó?

— ¡Hey! —reclamó el rubio. — ¡Eso solo fue una vez! —se defendió.

El pelinegro soltó una risa burlona.

— ¿Y está comestible?

— ¿Qué te crees, bastardo? ¡En cuanto lo pruebes estarás rogando por que Naruto Uzumaki te cocine todos los días!

Con esas palabras, Sasuke rio con ganas, a lo que Naruto no pudo resistir unírsele, relajando un poco sus hombros.

—Hn. Ya veremos.

Y tomó uno de los tomates rellenos para probarlo. Sabía bastante bien, debía darle el crédito a Naruto. ¿En verdad los había preparado él? No creía que el rubio pudiera cocinar para salvar su vida. Lo más que lo había visto hacer era calentar agua para el ramen instantáneo. E incluso podría apostar que era capaz de quemar el agua hirviendo.

— ¿Y? —la voz expectante del rubio lo distrajo.

Su rostro estaba expectante, atento a cualquier señal del ojinegro que le dijera que no le gustara.

—No está mal. —admitió. —Para un dobe.

Sonrió cuando Naruto arrugó la cara ante su respuesta y continuó comiendo.

Hablaron de la escuela, cosas que les habían pasado en la semana… Un poco de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Bueno, la conversación la hizo en su mayoría Naruto, pero así era siempre y así les gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, el Uzumaki hablaba hasta por los codos, así que nunca tenían que preocuparse por quedarse sin temas para conversar.

Comieron entre risas y algunos insultos, se acabaron las botellas de refresco que Naruto había llevado y, mientras se disponían a comenzar con los dangos, Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Al final, sigues sin decirme por qué un picnic. —se llevó el palillo con los dangos hasta los labios, tomando el primero entre sus dientes.

—Ya te lo dije. Quería hacer algo diferente hoy. —repitió, comiéndose dos dangos de un solo bocado.

Sasuke le observó con curiosidad, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, pero seguía sin poder identificarlo.

— ¿Pero por qué esto específicamente? ¿Por qué hoy?

Entonces, Naruto lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azul cielo.

—Tú… ¿No lo recuerdas? —vio la expresión del pelinegro de pura confusión. — ¡Hoy son nuestros tres meses! —exclamó indignado, con las mejillas levemente arreboladas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tratando con todo de sí comprender lo que el rubio estaba intentando decirle. Al final, se rindió.

— ¿Tres meses de qué?

Vio como el ojiazul pareció derrumbarse y, luego, como su rostro se enfurecía.

— ¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Son tres meses desde que salimos juntos, hijo de-! —se llevó una mano al rostro, sin ánimos de terminar de insultarlo.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de descifrar lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Salir juntos? ¿Cómo pareja, se refería? ¿Era acaso otra de sus bromas?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, tú, usuratonkachi?

Si era posible, el ceño del Uzumaki se frunció aún más, una expresión dolorida en su rostro.

— ¿De qué hablo? —su voz sonó agresiva, pero aún no estaba gritando. — ¡Pues de esto! —señaló el picnic. — ¡Pasé toda la mañana en la cocina para hacer esto! ¡Y antes de eso tuve que practicar por una semana para poder hacerlo bien! —apretó los labios un momento, desviando su vista del pelinegro hacia el pasto. —Quería sorprenderte para que esta cita fuera diferente a las anteriores.

Detente, rebobina y pausa.

¿Cita?

¿Este picnic se supone que era una cita?

¿Y cuáles citas anteriores?

—Oye, Naruto, ¿qué diablos? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca en medio de tanta confusión, dejando sus dangos de lado. — ¿Cuáles citas? ¿Y qué es eso de que salimos juntos? ¿Ya se te frio el cerebro?

Instantáneamente se arrepintió de la brusca manera en que expresó sus confundidos pensamientos, puesto que el rubio lo miró con sorpresa y con una expresión como si alguien le hubiera dado un buen golpe directo en el estómago.

— ¿Cómo que cuáles? —sus ojos le brillaron, como si en cualquier momento fuera a derramar lágrimas. —Estos últimos tres meses hemos ido al cine, a comer, ¡incluso fuimos a ver la nueva exhibición en el centro cultural porque tú querías ir desde que lo anunciaron!

Sasuke parpadeó.

Era cierto.

Naruto había estado comportándose extraño ese último par de meses. Sí habían salido a comer y al cine, pero no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes miles de veces ya. Lo del centro cultural, pensó que el rubio solamente tuvo uno de esos raros episodios en los que quería compensar a Sasuke por todas las veces que lo arrastraba a sus problemas o a comer ramen.

¿Habían sido citas para Naruto?

—Tú… ¿en serio no lo sabías? —su voz fue un susurro, y Sasuke solo pudo preguntarse de dónde carajos Naruto había sacado que eran novios.

No tenía ningún sentido. Las parejas no se hacían pareja del aire.

—Dobe, ¿cuándo, según tú, yo acepté salir contigo?

— ¡Pues hace tres meses! Ese día que estuvimos en tu casa te dije mis sentimientos—sus mejillas enrojecieron. —y te pregunté si querías salir conmigo y dijiste que sí.

Su mente voló al recuerdo de tres meses atrás, a uno de los tantos días que el rubio estuvo en su casa. No es que ese indicio fuera muy específico, porque ambos pasaban bastante tiempo en la casa del otro, pero hubo un día con una conversación particular que se le vino a la mente.

_Estaban en la habitación de Sasuke, Naruto recostado en la cama y el pelinegro sentado en el piso junto a ella._

_—Hay algo que tengo que decirte._

_La voz de Naruto sonaba insegura, y Sasuke podía notar sus nervios. Eso lo descolocó, puesto que el ojiazul normalmente no actuaba de una manera tan… tímida._

_— ¿Qué ocurre?_ — _se giró para poder verle, demostrándole que tenía su atención._

_Le vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar profundo, para luego centrar la vista firmemente en sus ojos._

_—Sasuke… Tú sabes que… eres mi persona más preciada, ¿cierto? Eres mi amigo._

_El pelinegro asintió, dándole lugar a que continuara._

_—Ya, entonces… pero…—sus mejillas se colorearon más aún. —Tú eres más que solo un amigo para mí._

_“Un mejor amigo” pensó._

_El pequeño silencio que hubo inquietó a Naruto._

_— ¿Sasuke?_

_—Lo sé. —respondió. —Yo me siento igual._

_El rubio se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama, con el corazón queriéndosele escapar del pecho._

_— ¡¿De veras?!_

_—Hn. —volvió a girarse, regresando su vista al frente._

_Como ahora estaba nuevamente de espaldas a él, no pudo ver la profunda emoción en el rostro del rubio._

_—Entonces… ¿Saldrías conmigo? —su voz fue casi un susurro._

_—Seguro. ¿A…? —“¿…dónde?”, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la voz de su hermano lo llamó desde la primera planta._

Después de eso, no supo explicarse la razón por la cual Naruto lucía tan feliz antes de que se marchara para su casa, despidiéndose de él con un abrazo que casi le cuesta un par de costillas.

Desde ese día fue que Naruto había comenzado a comportarse diferente, ahora que lo notaba. Al día siguiente, le había pedido que fueran al cine juntos, y unos días después lo invitó a un italiano, a caminar, al museo, al centro cultural…

Pero, entonces, ¿Naruto había creído todo ese tiempo que habían estado saliendo?

—Tú…—la voz del pelinegro fue un murmullo. — ¿Estabas invitándome a salir? ¿En una cita? ¿Cómo _pareja?_ —incrédulo, abrió los ojos como platos, al fin cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta? ¡Incluso fui yo quien pagó todas las veces que salimos!

—Pensé que estabas pasando por un extraño lapso de generosidad.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos que le hizo tragar saliva.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue realmente incómodo. La tensión podría cortarse en dos perfectamente con un cuchillo. Durante todo ese tiempo solo se miraron, hasta que Sasuke no pudo contenerse a preguntar algo.

—Pero sigo sin entender. —murmuró. —¿Yo te gusto?

Naruto parecía estar al borde del pánico.

—Tú en verdad… eres un imbécil. —antes de que pudiera replicar, continuó. — ¡Siempre me has gustado, estúpido! Y tú… yo… Fui lo suficientemente idiota para creer que tú sentías lo mismo por mí. —escondió su rostro entre sus manos. —Mierda. —masculló. —No debí contarles a los chicos. — _“o a mis padres, o a todo el que se me cruzara en el camino”._

Sasuke estaba en shock, sin saber qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en una situación como esta. Naruto parecía estar al borde del llanto. Es más, podía apostar que más de alguna lágrima ya se le había escapado.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, enredando sus dedos con las hebras de cabello azabache que caían en su rostro.

—Tú… Vas en serio con esto. —no era una pregunta.

No lo comprendía. ¿Naruto en serio quería que ambos fueran novios y salieran juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que jamás lo había notado?

El Uzumaki lo miró con ojos cristalinos y labios apretados.

—Oye, dobe…—le llamó.

Entonces, el rubio se puso en pie y se restregó los ojos con su brazo, tratando de borras los rastros de lágrimas que comenzaban a escapársele.

—Tengo que irme. —masculló sin verlo a los ojos.

_“Torpe, torpe, torpe”._

Y, sin importarle dejar tiradas las cosas del picnic, se echó a correr, alejándose del lugar.

— ¡Oi, Naruto! —Sasuke gritó su nombre, intentando detenerlo, pero el rubio siguió su camino hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Entonces levantó la vista al cielo, observando las flores de cerezo que les habían hecho sombra mientras comían, y de sus labios dejó escapar una maldición.

SNS

Abrió la puerta de su casa de mala gana y cerró de un portazo, llevando la cesta que Naruto había dejado tirada en el parque en una mano y quitándose los zapatos con la otra, dejándolos en la entrada.

Al oír el ruido que produjo la puerta al cerrarse, Itachi se asomó desde la sala.

—Volviste antes de lo que pensé. —Sasuke no se molestó en responderle, sino que pasó junto a él y se dirigió a la cocina.

Itachi le siguió.

Le vio dejar la cesta de picnic sobre el mostrador y comenzar a buscar entre las gavetas un vaso, para luego abrir la refrigeradora y sacar un jarrón con agua helada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No les fue bien en su cita? —le preguntó a su hermanito, preocupado de verle tan inquieto.

El Uchiha menor se detuvo de golpe y, con el ceño fruncido, volteó a ver a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —dejó el pichel de agua sobre el mostrador, junto con el vaso.

Itachi observó que estaba apretando tanto el vaso que tenia en su mano que se le estaban volviendo blancos los nudillos.

— ¿Saber qué? —preguntó, confundido.

—Que Naruto planeaba que tuviéramos una _cita._

Itachi se quedó en silencio un momento. Parpadeó una vez. Dos veces.

— ¿Qué no era obvio?

— ¡No, no lo era! —bramó, enojado.

Su hermano alzó una ceja y lo miró interrogante, sin despegarle la vista mientras se servía agua en el vaso y se la tragaba de golpe.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó con voz suave, cuidadosa. —Si llevan juntos ya tres meses.

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció aún más, sus ojos brillando del coraje.

— ¿Y tú de dónde, si puede saberse, llegaste a la conclusión de que Naruto y yo estamos saliendo?

— ¿Él me lo dijo?

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cara y dejó salir un gruñido de frustración. Luego, se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, murmurando cosas contra su mano que Itachi no pudo comprender.

— ¿Sasuke?

Un suspiro.

—Naruto me llevó hoy al parque, en una cita, y dijo que era para celebrar que llevábamos tres meses juntos en una relación. Relación de la cual, por cierto, no estaba enterado que teníamos.

Entonces, Itachi comprendió la situación.

—Ay, hermanito…—suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. — ¿Y cómo es que Naruto de repente creyó que ustedes estaban juntos sin que tú lo supieras? Con lo emocionado que estaba el pobre…

Sasuke tragó saliva, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

—Hace unos meses, uno de los días que estuvo aquí y la pasamos en mi habitación, Naruto comenzó a hablar de cómo yo era más que un amigo para él y, cuando le dije que para mí era igual, me preguntó que si quería que saliéramos. —una pausa, como reanalizando la situación. — ¡Pero yo creí que se refería a que nuestra _amistad_ significaba más para él que otras amistades! ¡No se me pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento que estaba declarándose!

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco, registrando lo ridículo de la situación.

—Sasuke, eres un bobo. —le dijo de sopetón. —Y yo que creía que eras inteligente, hermanito. Y, dime, ¿qué creíste que quiso decir cuando te pidió salir con él?

— ¡Creí que se refería a salir a algún lugar, no a _salir-salir_ , como una cita! —exclamó a la defensiva.

Itachi se llevó una mano a la cara, avergonzado de su hermano.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. —admitió.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos mientras Sasuke se servía otro vaso con agua e Itachi lo analizaba en silencio.

— ¿No has pensado en salir con él? —le preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Te refieres a ser su novio? ¿De Naruto? ¿En serio?

Itachi arqueó una ceja, como si lo que le estuviera preguntando no fuera ya lo bastante obvio.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera gustarle a ese idiota. —suspiró, y su expresión se volvió afligida.

Su hermano negó suavemente con la cabeza y se le acercó, tanto un toquecito en la frente.

—Hmm… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Nunca has pensado en Naruto como algo más que tu amigo?

Sabía que la pregunta era tonta. Su hermano y el rubio llevaban años enamorados el uno del otro, pero eran muy cabeza dura para admitirlo. Bueno, al menos su hermano lo era. Podía ver en los ojos de Naruto el afecto cada vez que su mirada se dirigía hacia Sasuke, y como Sasuke le permitía hacer a Naruto cosas que a nadie más se le ocurriría intentar, como dejar que el rubio pasara el brazo por sus hombros, o tolerar cuando Naruto los metía a problemas.

Aunque, viendo la comedia que en ese momento sus ojos presenciaban, parecía que Sasuke aún no había aclarado bien sus sentimientos en su cabeza.

Rayos.

Pobre Naruto.

Sabía que al chico le había tomado mucho esfuerzo confesar sus sentimientos, y que su hermano fuera tan _dundo_ como para aceptar salir con él sin darse cuenta… Rayos.

Naruto había estado tan emocionado que hasta brincaba de alegría. Recordaba la gran sonrisa que había estado plasmada en su rostro el día que creía que Sasuke había aceptado ser su novio.

_— ¡Itachi, Itachi! ¡Sasuke aceptó salir conmigo! ¡Saldremos en una cita!_

_“Ah, pobre tonto”_ pensó. Seguro que el mismo día que Sasuke “aceptó” salir con él, no pudo contenerse y fue a contarle las buenas noticias a todo el mundo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás? —le volvió a preguntar a su hermano. — ¿Terminarás con Naruto?

_“¿Cómo puedo terminar con él si ni siquiera sabía que estábamos juntos?”_

—La he cagado, ¿cierto?

Itachi se limitó a asentir despacio.

—Naruto debe estar sintiéndose muy mal ahora mismo.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Te crees que no lo sé?

—Bueno, debes decidir. —dijo con simpleza, dejando reposar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

— ¿Decidir qué, según tú?

—Si aceptar salir _de verdad_ con Naruto, o ser honesto con él y decirle que no puedes ofrecerle más allá de tu amistad.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y regresó su vista al vaso que aún tenía entre sus manos.

—En serio no puedo creer que hayas estado saliendo con Naruto por _tres meses_ sin darte cuenta, tonto hermano menor.

— ¡Argh!

SNS

Estaba en su habitación, acostado boca arriba en su cama observando el techo. Una mano reposaba sobre su estómago y la otra estaba debajo de su cabeza, sirviéndole de apoyo.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué le diría a Naruto. Ni siquiera había logrado terminar de entender que el idiota ese sintiera algo más que amistad por él, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer que estuvieran juntos como _pareja_.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle que en realidad todo sí fue solo un malentendido y romperle el corazón? ¿Que hicieran de cuenta como si nada de esto hubiera pasado?

No quería lastimar a Naruto, era la persona más importante para él, aparte de su hermano. Habían estado juntos desde niños, acompañándose en las buenas y en las malas, siempre apoyándose mutuamente sin importar nada ni nadie.

— _Tú sabes que… eres mi persona más preciada, ¿cierto?_

Sí que lo sabía. Naruto y él compartían un lazo muy especial. Siempre estaban juntos. Iban a todos lados juntos, estudiaban juntos, hablaban todos los días incluso si no se veían.

— _Tú eres más que solo un amigo para mí._

Suspiró y se dio vuelta en la cama, sin dejar de pensar en el rubio bobo.

Sí, la realidad era que, no importa cuánto intentara engañarse a sí mismo, quería a Naruto, pero temía estropear su amistad si se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos. Aunque ahora creía que su amistad se estropearía de todos modos si se negaba a darse la oportunidad que era claro que ambos querían.

Había decidido que se conformaría con la amistad de Naruto, porque para él eso era más importante que cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento que pudiera experimentar por el rubio. Su amistad era tan valiosa que no quería ponerla en riesgo por nada del mundo.

¿Podrían recuperarse de esto si Sasuke le decía a Naruto que solo podía ofrecerle su amistad? ¿Volverían a estar como antes?

Dejando escapar otro suspiro y sabiendo que no lograría calmar su mente, se levantó del colchón y caminó a paso lento hasta las escaleras, bajando escalón por escalón, hasta llegar a la primera planta y dirigir sus pasos a la cocina.

Ahí, encima del mostrador, se encontraba la cesta con la que Naruto había querido sorprenderle. Sintió como el estómago se le contraía al mirarla y recordar al rubio.

Se acercó y decidió abrirla, buscando los dangos que no habían llegado a terminarse durante la tarde.

Sacó la basura, los platos y vasos sucios, los empaques vacíos, y los tiró en la papelera. Regresó a inspeccionar el interior de la canasta una vez más, sacando los dangos y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

Allí, en el fondo de la cesta, se encontró con una cajita de terciopelo negro, envuelta en un pañuelo. Abrió los ojos como platos, rogando a los dioses de todas las religiones en el universo que Naruto no hubiera sido tan idiota como para comprar un anillo a estas alturas de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la caja, lo que encontró hizo que se le detuviera el corazón dentro del pecho.

Eran dos collares. Uno tenía el dije de una luna creciente, y el otro tenía el dije de un sol brillante. Ambos encajaban entre sí, de modo que al unirlos formaban un solo dije del sol y la luna.

_— ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Es curioso que seamos tan buenos amigos, porque somos completamente opuestos. ¡Como el día y la noche! —la risa de Naruto le hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente. —Yo sería el sol que sale a alegrar el día, y tú serías la luna que persigue a los niños en la noche. —sus palabras le hicieron ganarse un codazo directo en las costillas, pero el rubio se limitó a reír, lo que al final hizo que comenzara a reír con él._

Cerró la cajita con manos temblorosas y, antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, sacó su móvil para escribirle a Naruto.

**Para: Naruto**

**Tenemos que hablar. 9:22.**

**Te espero aquí mañana antes de mediodía. 9:23.**

Espero un momento para ver si obtenía alguna respuesta, su pie martillando el piso de manera impaciente.

**De: Naruto**

**Estaré ahí a las 10. 9:26.**

Bueno, ya tenía eso resuelto. Ahora solo le faltaba resolver qué rayos planeaba decirle a Naruto cuando lo viera. No quería arruinar lo que ya tenían y sabía que, rechazándolo después de que creyera que lo había aceptado primero, definitivamente lo haría. Pero tampoco creía que en verdad quisiera regresar a ser solo su amigo, a no darse la oportunidad de explorar esto que sentía.

Apretando la cajita que tenía dentro de su puño, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y, mientras regresaba a su habitación, comiéndose los dangos que lo habían hecho bajar en primer lugar, tomó una determinación.

SNS

Al día siguiente, a las diez de la mañana, el timbre de la casa sonó extrañamente puntual.

Itachi no se encontraba, había salido con la excusa de hacer unos mandados, mientras que en realidad solo estaba dándole espacio a su hermano para que pudiera resolver las cosas en paz con Naruto, rogando que todo saliera bien y que no tuviera que comprar montones de helado para ambos en el camino.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto, que se cohibieron al verlo y se desviaron hacia el suelo casi de manera instantánea. Se le veía cansado, tenía bolsas colgando debajo de sus ojos. Probablemente no hubiera dormido bien durante la noche.

El Uchiha sintió un cúmulo de remordimiento al verlo en esa situación, deseando poder resolver este asunto lo más rápido posible. Le dio espacio para que entrara, lo cual hizo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Le siguió hasta la sala, donde se había quedado de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y sin levantar la vista del suelo. Sasuke analizó sus opciones, las palabras que planeaba utilizar, las posibles reacciones del rubio… Pero, antes de poder abrir la boca, este se le adelantó.

—Lo lamento.

¿Qué?

—Ayer estaba molesto por todo lo que pasó, pero no es tu culpa.

Sasuke sintió que estaba perdiéndose de algo importante otra vez, y eso no le gustó.

—Yo debí haber sido más claro al decirte lo que sentía y no llegar a conclusiones aceleradas.

El rubio seguía sin mirarle a los ojos, su voz apagada, sin ánimos.

—No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad.

Ahora el pelinegro sentía que él era quien estaba siendo rechazado, cuando ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de abrir la boca para hablar.

—No quiero que las cosas estén incómodas entre nosotros.

—Las cosas ya están algo incómodas, ¿no crees? —no pudo evitar intentar bromear un poco para aligerar la tensión en el aire.

El ojiazul solo se encogió de hombros, al fin levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos en los del pelinegro, expectante.

—Entonces…—continuó. — ¿Todo está bien? ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Comprendió que lo que Naruto estaba intentando era no arruinar lo que ya tenían, justo como él quería originalmente.

Sintió que la respuesta más sensata era decirle que sí, que estaban bien, que seguían siendo amigos, pero por alguna razón, pensar de esta manera hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. No quería ser solo un amigo para Naruto, quería más. No quería tener que seguirse conformando con tan poco cuando podía obtener mucho más.

Entonces, sintiendo el corazón más ligero, le respondió.

—No.

A Naruto se le cayó el alma al suelo al escucharlo, y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó, alterado.

—Porque tú me invitaste a salir.

—P-Pero…—intentó decir algo más, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió.

—Y, técnicamente, yo no te he dado una respuesta.

—Yo… Eh… Ah… ¿Qué?

Las mejillas de Sasuke se ruborizaron ligeramente ante la mirada perpleja de Naruto.

—Acepto. —contestó finalmente.

— ¿Eh? —el rubio no registró sus palabras.

—Que acepto.

—Aceptas… ¿qué? —preguntó con total confusión.

—Que acepto salir contigo, idiota. En una cita. —se ruborizó aún más, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Naruto se quedó petrificado, como si no pudiera comprender lo que el pelinegro acababa de decirle, o como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento le dijera que era una cruel broma y que jamás saldría con él, que no quería ser más su amigo y que no quería que volvieran a verse jamás.

Observó detenidamente a Sasuke con los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos, viendo como las pálidas mejillas se habían teñido ligeramente con un suave rubor.

—S-Sasuke, yo… no quiero que salgas conmigo por lástima o para no herir mis sentimientos. —se apresuró a decir, agitando las manos en frente suyo. —No quiero que te sientas obligado a esto solo porque me gustas y fui un idiota durante estos meses.

Definitivamente eso era lo último que quería, que el Uchiha saliera con él por sentirse mal por haber salido con él durante tres meses sin saberlo y no querer romperle el corazón. No podría soportar que Sasuke se sintiera forzado a estar con él para no lastimarlo.

—No fuiste un idiota. —hizo una pausa. —Bueno, siempre eres un idiota.

— ¡Hey!

—Fue mi culpa, yo fui quien no comprendió la situación en el momento. —le confesó con culpa tiñendo su voz. —Pero aun así, no lo hago porque sienta lástima por ti, dobe. Sabes que no hago las cosas así. —le aclaró. —Si te estoy diciendo que saldré contigo es porque realmente quiero que intentemos esto.

Naruto lo miró por unos segundos más, esperando a que se retractara o que la realidad le golpeara de lleno en el rostro, pero Sasuke seguía ahí, observándole, esperando una respuesta de su parte, y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡Sasuke!

El rubio no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre el ojinegro, rodeándolo con sus brazos con fuerza, casi tirándolos al suelo a ambos.

— ¡No te arrepentirás, de veras! ¡Seré el mejor novio del mundo!

—No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, usuratonkachi. —pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía lo contrario.

El ojiazul se separó de él inmediatamente, viéndole con unos ojos brillantes de emoción.

— ¿Entonces sí somos novios ahora?

La cara de Sasuke enrojeció como tomate al escuchar la palabra novios de los labios del rubio, pero de todos modos asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de decir una afirmativa en voz alta.

Sin mencionar palabra, el ojinegro metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó la caja con los dijes que había encontrado en la cesta de Naruto, y se la extendió para que la tomara. El rubio parpadeó al verla y le sonrió, avergonzado.

—Se suponía que sería una sorpresa para ayer. —confesó, tomando la cajita entre sus manos.

—Bueno, sí fueron una sorpresa.

El rubio se rascó la nuca, soltando una risita nerviosa con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Supongo que el dije de luna es mío, ¿cierto?

El rubio asintió, abriendo la caja para poder observar su contenido, encontrando ambos dijes saludándole. Entonces, para su sorpresa, el pelinegro tomó la cadena con el dije del sol y se la puso alrededor del cuello, quedando la pequeña figura contra su clavícula.

Emocionado, Naruto tomó la joya que faltaba y, con manos temblorosas, la colocó alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, sonriendo al ver sus dijes opuestos y complementarios al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, tomándolo completamente desprevenido, el rubio sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos en un beso casto y simple, casi solo un roce de labios, pero que aun así logró que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Su último pensamiento, antes de cerrar los ojos para corresponderle, era que ese era, en definitiva, el momento más feliz de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Tardé bastante en escribir este one-shot, porque la inspiración iba y venía. De hecho, no quedó como me hubiera gustado, pero estoy satisfecha.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y quedo atenta a opiniones y comentarios.
> 
> ¡Saluditos!
> 
> 😊


End file.
